Big Shot
"Launched from Ships, the Big Shot is an accurate, powerful projectile that does massive damage on impact." Information The Big shot is the second kind of ammo you will be able to use. You unlock it when you have a level 2 Ammo Depot. The Big shot is extremely powerful, with each one doing a whopping 260 damage. Stats Training Time :With Training Statue placed in your Kingdom, creating Big Shot in your Ammo Depot will take less time based on Training Statue Level. : Levels : Skills Unlocking Big Shot Skill increases its blast radius on impact. Research Lab Required. : Big Impact: Packed with extra explosives, these Big Shots have '''1.6-2.2' increased blast radius.'' :: Glitch There is a glitch with the big shot: To perform it you will need: # A small amount of Big shots (they MUST be Level 1), # An enemy kingdom with some level 2+ walls, # At least 1,000 gold Fire the Big shot at a bunch of Walls. They will all get destroyed! This isn't supposed to happen, Level 2+ walls have 450+ health. The level 1 big shot does 260 damage, so the Walls should survive. However, due to this glitch, all the walls in the big shot's blast radius gets destroyed. This is an excellent way of beating kingdoms where towers are surrounded with multiple belts of high-level walls that would take a long time to destroy with ground troops, leaving them vulnerable to attack from the likely high-level towers the enemy may have. Strategies As one Big shot on its own doesn't do very much, using more is very powerful and is good for killing high-level towers. Here's what 3 Level one Big shots can do: (All 3 used on the same tower) *'Kills' a Level 12 Kunai Tower *'Kills' a Level 11 Dragon Cannon *'Kills' a Level 3 Rocket Launcher *'Batters' a Level 5 Sentry Bot *'Kills' a Level 5 Demon Mortar *'Almost Kills' a Level 3 Ice Tower (20 health left) ...And anything else that has has health of <780! As there aren't many players who have Rocket Launchers above Level 3, (The players who do probably are over Rank 70 and over 3,000 trophies) you should use Big Shots on these Rocket Launchers first. However, if the enemy has the Hardened skill from the Research Lab, this may not work as well. Also, if you have Ammo Depot Lv. 4+, you will be able to make 4 Big Shots, which can devastate even more towers, like: *'Batters' a Level 12 Kunai Tower *'Batters '''a Level 12 Dragon Cannon *'Kills''' a Level 6 Rocket Launcher *'Batters' a Level 5 Sentry Bot *'Kills' a Level 8 Demon Mortar *'Kills' a Level 5 Ice Tower Things get even more devastating if you upgrade the Big Shots. They lose the glitch perk, but they are so strong now that they could actually kill them normally. It doesn't cost too much to get Big Shots to level 3, which their power goes from 260 to 345. Now 4 of these Level 3 Big Shots could destroy almost anything.* *''Anything with health below 1,380 (most buildings)'' Special Usage * Bombarding and provoking standing beasts An attacker can also use big shots instead of beast shots to tackle ground-standing beasts, though a lv 1 beast shot can afflict more damage than a lv 5 big shot: ** For a Taiho standing on its beast stone, it was observed in an experiment performed in 2014-11-06 that a big shot targeting the Taiho afflicted a critical damage and provoked the Taiho to search for intruders. ** For an Oni standing on its beast stone, another experiment performed in 2014-11-06 showed that a big shot afflicted a serious damage onto the Oni and provoked the Oni to search for intruders. ** For a Raijin flying over its beast stone, another experiment performed in 2014-11-06 showed that bombarding the Raijin with a big shot neither harmed the Raijin nor provoked it to search for intruders. ---- Category:Ammo